Reappearance
by OnimeKyo-Kyuubi
Summary: The Naruto Shippuden characters are on a mission to protect Hogwarts with their teachers, Harry Potter's Fifth year. Please just try to read! This is being edited now. Revised Chapter 1 is online, other chap. still in editing. Come to my PROFILE!
1. Intro

I may as well try another time. Sorry about this, considering I never really update any of my other 2 stories, but I can't seem to focus on just one thing at a time.

Disclaimer: I own nothing, besides the OC and plot.

(P.S.-The Naruto characters are all 15/16, shippuuden versions. Sasuke has come back as well, still an angsty bastard and blah blah blah, he lost to Naruto in a fight and Naruto, basically dragged him back to Konoha. And team Kakashi is under Kakashi again, but Yamato drops by once in a while. (Sai is also on the squad as well.)

_**STORY START**_

It was another bright, sunny day in Konohagakure no Sato, everyone moving around, going by their day as per usual, the ninjas, training or on missions.

Team Kakashi was once again, waiting for their sensei, as he was late, once again. Naruto was sitting on the ground, grumbling, with a bump on his head, given by Sakura, as he was yelling and complaining about how Kakashi-sensei was late. Sai was sitting on the ground with his drawing pad, drawing the scenery around them. Sakura was sitting against a tree, looking through a medical book that Tsunade had given her, and Sasuke was sitting on the ground, also leaning on a tree trunk, glaring at nothing in particular.

Suddenly, Naruto jumped up, which caused Sakura, Sai, and Sasuke to stop what they were doing, and stare at the blonde with raised eyebrows.

"Damn it! Where is Kaka-sensei? I want to train!" Naruto shouted, causing Sakura to sweatdrop, while Sai and Sasuke just sighed.

"Yo…" Kakashi said, as he appeared behind Naruto in a swirl of leaves. Naruto jumped and turned around, a shocked look on his face.

"Kakashi-sensei/Kaka-sensei/sensei/…" The three said, as Sasuke just said nothing. Kakashi did his eye smile, and then looked at them seriously. All four perked, even Sasuke and Sai, wondering what would cause Kakashi to be serious.

"The Hokage wants to see us, and the entire Rookie nine plus Gai's team in her office now." He said to the four. They nodded and stood up after packing their belongings and strapping their backpacks on. The five ran towards the Hokage tower, and arrived to see that all the other teams were there, plus a woman of about 27, stood in the Hokage's office. The woman was about 5'6", with long brown hair, highlighted with chestnut tints that reached to the middle of her back and was tied with a ribbon at the nape of her neck, her hair was parted from the left side which caused some of the shorter strands to come down over the right side of her face, but only a few strands covered her right eye, as to allow her to still be able to see clearly and easily. The woman also had brown-green eyes. She was wearing the standard ninja headband around her left upper arm and wore baggy, black Capri pants decorated with an orange and red dragon. Elastic circled around the bottom so she could pull them up to go around her shins, which she had done today. A kunai pouch around her right thigh, standard ninja sandals, although hers were black, and a black sleeveless leather vest with no pockets and a zipper down the middle. A white sleeveless undershirt which poked out at the edges of the vest. Konoha knew her to be Tsubasa Akira.

"Alright, now that we're all here, you all have a new mission. It is a long mission, it will last for a year or longer, it all depends." Tsunade said as Team Kakashi settled into the chairs that were present in the room. Whispers went through the room about how long the mission was but they were silenced by Tsunade with a wave of her hand.

"Alright, this is a lay down of your mission. Apparently, there is a magic school in some part of Europe called Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, and their Headmaster, Dumbledore, has called for help, as there is suspicion that their Dark Lord is back. He wants you to go to the school and protect the students, especially a certain trio of students, which seem to call trouble to them. You chunins are to become students there, while the adults are to help out the teachers, while everyone guards the school. Any questions so far?" Tsunade finished, looking around at everyone. Akira subtlety winced when Hogwarts was named, but hid it quickly so as to not worry anyone.

'No one seemed to have any questions so far.' Tsunade thought as she peered around the room. But then she saw Naruto, he was waving his hand in the air looking eager. Tsunade sighed. 'Oh, boy.' She thought.

"Yes, Naruto?" She asked dreading the question.

Naruto grinned, "Hey Obaa-chan, when are we leaving and who is the trio?!" He shouted.

Tsunade's eyebrow twitched at the nickname, and replied, "You are leaving in 2 hours, so pack and come back here. Dumbledore is going to send you someone to help you get all of your supplies for Hogwarts, so you can ask him or her then."

Naruto nodded in response and Tsunade, seeing there were no further questions dismissed them.

The ninjas shuffled out one by one, and went along to their respective homes.


	2. Packing

Disclaimer: I own nothing

Disclaimer: I own nothing. : P Except for Rachel Kisaragi. 

Okay, I know I just posted something, but I'm bored and wanted to do this, to try and get AMAZINGLY INTERESTED in this story so I'll try and continue.

Rachel's POV

I sighed as I walked toward my apartment, dreading the two hours before going back to Hogwarts. Yes, I do know what Hogwarts is, unlike all the other ninjas. Before I came to Konohagakure at age 19, I went to Hogwarts as a student for 7 years. I had moved from America, to go to Hogwarts and it was possibly the best thing I could have done, I loved it there in Hogwarts, it was so fun and interesting. I made friends with Lily Evans or Lily Potter, I chuckled, and I always did tell her that she would end up with Pott-James. But then, something happened, I don't want to talk about it right now though.

As I arrived at my apartment I looked around, trying to take in all the sights before I started packing. My apartment was a light blue color, like the sky on a cloudy day, and had the essentials, a kitchen, bathroom, bedroom, and a T.V. room. The kitchen was a few feet away from the door to the right, and was a normal sized kitchen, it had an island counter with the stoves on it, and then there was a counter beyond that that held the oven, dishwasher, and other stuff, while the refrigerator was to the right of the counter. The floor of the kitchen was light purple tile, which went in some odd pattern. There were also over head cabinets, where I kept the plates, cups, bowls and some of the food. There was a pantry on the left side of the counter which housed the other food, like cereal and snacks.

The bathroom was across the hall from the kitchen, which was very convenient, and had white walls, with black floor tiles. There was a mirror to right, a couple of feet away from the door, which was above the sink which held my toothbrush and toothpaste, as well as a few skin care products, like lotion, 'Hey I don't like the feeling of dry skin.' and face cleanser. Then under the sink was a cabinet that held women's essentials, which I won't name, then the white toilet was next to the sink in the far right corner of the bathroom. On the left side of the bathroom was the shower, just a regular square shaped shower that was black tiled.

The T.V. room was the room nearest to the door, right where you walked in. This room had dark blue fluffy carpet, two big black plushy chairs and couch, and the T.V. was on the other side of the couch and chair. Next to the couch was a table that had a lamp and telephone on it. On the wall next to the couch there was also a big book shelf, filled with all different kinds of books, mostly fiction.

The bedroom was the last room, which was next to the bathroom. My bedroom was navy blue, with stars all over the ceiling of it, and had soft black carpet. I had a queen sized bed, which was covered with a dark black and silver comforter, and black and silver pillows. Next to my bed was a cherry wood desk that had my laptop on it along with my ipod, and numerous DVD's. I also had Chinese style lamps around the room that were swirled with blue and black. There was also a closet and dresser to the left of my bed, opposite to the desk.

After I turned on the lights, I went into my closet and grabbed my huge black suitcase out of it and threw it onto the bed. I went through and grabbed all the clothes from my dresser into the suitcase, and also grabbed the stuff from my closet. I went over to my desk and grabbed the DVD's and threw them in as well, I remembered that Hogwarts allowed electronics to work for hours without needing a charger, which I found awesome. I then grabbed my laptop and put it into my laptop bag. I then went into the bathroom, and grabbed all the stuff in there and threw that in as well. I went into the kitchen, and grabbed the little snacks and food that I had left, which was like nothing considering, I forgot to go shopping for a week, and threw that stuff into the suitcase as well. I then grabbed my ipod and put it into my pocket, and zipped up the suitcase. I looked at the time on my clock which was on my nightstand, and saw that it was about time to go to the Hokage's office.

I took one more look around the room, and turned of the lights after grabbing everything I needed, and locked my apartment door, heading for the Hokage's office.

\/

\/

\/

\/

\/

\/

\/

Review!! Please!!


	3. Arriving

Thank you, goldenlilies and TheEveningStar for your favorite and story alerts

Thank you, **goldenlilies **and **TheEveningStar** for your favorite and story alerts!

Disclaimer: I don't own anything of Harry Potter or Naruto however I do own Rachel and most of the plot.

Sensei: teacher or professor

-san: Mr., Mrs., and Miss, Sir, or Madam

-Sama: used for those superior to ones self (a term of respect)

Rachel's POV

As I walked to the Hokage's office I met up with Naruto, Sasuke, Sakura, Shikamaru, and Choji. As we walked, Naruto started jumping up and down, with a grin on his face. Choji and I grinned while Shikamaru and Sakura just shook their heads smiling, while Sasuke just scoffed.

"I can't wait! Yatta! We're going to Hoggywarts, Hoggywarts!," Naruto stopped here with a puzzled look on his face while everyone else shook their heads amused at his mispronunciation of Hogwarts, "Why do they call it Hoggywarts? Who would want to go to a school that's named after warty hogs?" Naruto questioned. At this all the other ninjas looked puzzled as well; I just stared at them through eyes full of mirth and laughter, which I quickly hid as they all turned to me.

I shrugged and started to walk again. "Maybe we'll find out if we get there soon." I called over my shoulder which made them run to catch up with me.

We all eventually arrived at the Hokage Tower to see that everyone else was already there besides Kakashi, but he was Kakashi, he was always late. Sakura went over to the other chunins girls, Naruto, Shikamaru, and Choji went over to talk with Kiba, Shino, and Lee, while Neji and Sasuke stood in two different corners of the room. I went over to Kurenai, Asuma, and Gai.

"Hey guys, where do you think Kakashi is this time, and what do you think his excuse is?" I asked, smirking. The other Jounins smirked as well, while Gai suddenly had his Youthful gaze burning bright. As we all looked at him, we sweat dropped and I regretted even mentioning Kakashi.

"My eternal rival is late once again! What has caused him to be so late!?" Gai yelled with fire in his eyes. Everyone in the room sweat dropped, except for Lee, who was just looking at his beloved sensei with big, round confused eyes.

At this moment, Tsunade walked in twitching, pulling something behind her. As she walked further into the room, we all saw that it was Kakashi she was dragging. We all sweat dropped at his appearance; he had swirly eyes, and his right eye was black and blue as if someone had punched him, which wasn't all that hard to believe. Naruto and Kiba started laughing hysterically, while everyone else just sweat dropped and shook their heads at the sight, however Neji and Sasuke just scoffed and Hinata just giggled a bit.

Tsunade took her seat in front of the room after Kakashi woke up from his lovely nap, and motioned for all of us to sit down.

"Ok, let's get down to business, shall we? You are to go to England and meet up with a man named Hagrid in the Leaky Cauldron, where you are being transported, which we will get to in a moment. He will then take all of you to Diagon Ally, which is where you will get your supplies. While in Hogwarts, you are to look after a certain trio of students that get into trouble often, who of which Hagrid-san will inform you of when you arrive there. The chunins will be 5th year students, while the Jounins will be teachers, you will get your assignments there. You will be protecting the school from dark wizards, or what they like to call Death Eaters and their Dark Lord, or Voldemort. Keep on your guard because there may be Death Eaters inside this school, or around it. The students will take night shifts in order to protect the school, with the teachers, however make sure none of your techniques or weapons are seen, unless it is an emergency, as their 'Ministry' has sent in officials to see what happens in the school. Watch out for them too, they are not to be trusted. I will be sending people over periodically to get your reports. You will leave here in approximately 1 minute by port key, which is a wizard device that transports you to one place from another." here she shows us the port key, it was an old boot. We all nod, and she tells us to grab our things and get ready.

We all stood and grabbed the boot, Ino and Sakura, somehow not complaining. I started counting down in my head. '10...9...' Here Tsunade shouted out to us, "Oh, and Gaara and his siblings are coming as well. They'll see you there." We all twitched, thinking, 'How could she have left that out?'

The count down was over, and I felt a sudden tug at my bellybutton. When my eyes refocused, I quickly let go of the boot, as did everyone else, and landed safely on my feet. I looked around and spotted Kakashi and snorted, he was calmly reading his stupid perverse book with his suitcase in his other hand. Then I spotted Asuma and Kurenai who were standing calmly, also looking around with suitcases in hand. I looked around at the clearing we had landed in; it had lush, green grass, blowing in the breeze, and big oak trees that had branches swaying with the wind. I then spotted all the kids, and chuckled, they had obviously not taken their first port key ride well. Sakura, Hinata, and Ino had pale green tinted cheeks, while Tenten was there looking just a bit pale. The guys were a bit better, Sasuke and Neji just landed in a hilarious position, knees bent, arms stretched out, and looking as if they just swallowed a lemon. Shikamaru, Shino, and Choji looked a bit green but otherwise perfectly fine, while Naruto and Kiba,…. This is where I stopped and laughed, which caused Kakashi, Asuma, and Kurenai to turn and look at me. I pointed to Naruto and Kiba and they too started laughing. Kiba had landed on his butt, and was now dancing around holding his butt in pain, howling, with Alkmaar, who looked like he was laughing, by his side. Naruto, on the other hand, had landed on his face, and slowly his other limbs started to fall. Splat I winced, 'Well there went Naruto's body', I thought. Naruto slowly picked his face up off the ground, and looked at me. My mouth was twitching like crazy, until I couldn't hold it in anymore, and laughed. I laughed and laughed, which caused everyone else to start laughing, except for Shino, Sasuke, Shikamaru, Choji, and Hinata. Shino, Sasuke, and Neji just snickered a bit, with smirks on their faces, while Shikamaru just thought it would be 'too troublesome', Choji was eating, and Hinata didn't want to laugh at her crush.

Suddenly, something moved underneath my feet, and I was suddenly thrown off, into the air. I yelped in surprise, but luckily Kakashi caught me before I hit the ground, and set me down on my feet. I thanked him, and turned to look at where I had been standing. There stood a mud caked Gai, hands up in the air, panting. I laughed sheepishly, "Oops, sorry Gai, didn't see you there.", as I said this I scratched the back of my head, embarrassed. Gai, however, was apparently not mad, because he just grinned, and blinded me with his shiny teeth and eyes. I blinked rapidly, and shook my head, trying to get it clear of the stars.

"Alright everyone, let's head towards the Leaky Cauldron." Kurenai stated, taking charge. We all nodded, Gai now free of mud and dirt.

We spent hours of time searching, until finally, I dug up an old memory, and pointed us in the right direction. We arrived there with our suitcases, to find Gaara, Temari, Kankuro, and Hagrid, who was half giant, so he was a big fellow. I smiled, thinking about the time when I had first met Hagrid.

"Alright, you are the other ninjas right?" Hagrid asked, I shook my head clearing it of such thoughts, and nodded with everyone else. Hagrid nodded and led us to the back of the Leaky Cauldron. He stopped in front of a solid brick wall, which confused the other ninjas.

"Alright, here we go the passage way to Diagon Ally, everything you need for Hogwarts will be in there." Hagrid said taking his umbrella out of his jacket, and tapping the bricks.

Normal POV

The ninjas watched as the brick wall folded in on itself, and uncovered an ally way filled with people, who were obviously witches and wizards. They all looked around in awe, looking at all the magical things.

"This is Diagon Ally, where you will be getting your books, wands, robes, trunks, supplies, and animals if you so wish." Hagrid said, smiling at the ninja's awed faces, though some looks were more hidden then others.


	4. Diagon Alley And I'm SORRY

Disclaimer: I don't own anything of Harry Potter or Naruto, however I did manage to own Rachel Kisaragi, and this story. : ) PLZ REVIEW!!

IMPORTANT:

XD... I tried and failed at trying to create a -man/Harry Potter crossover, and instead thought about this story, so here I am. Also, I'm having a poll on who should be with Rachel, or you guys could just right what you want the pairings to be in the reviews.

IMPORTANT!!2:

Ok, I changed my mind about something, no matter how impossible it is, I'm making everyone of Harry Potter, except the students and some others, 6 years younger, so the last of the Marauders are now 29, because Kakashi and all the other teachers are too old. :(

(Oh, and Rachel's hair is not waist length, it is only to the mid back)

-sensei: teacher/professor

-sama: superior, or someone you respect

-san: Sir/Madam

-chan: close friends, usually with girls

teme: bastard

Normal POV

Hagrid walked the ninjas through Diagon Ally, answering the young ninjas questions, while the adults and some of the less talkative ninjas looked around at the sites.

"Alright now, we have to go to Gringotts first, to get the money for our spendings today, oh, and be sure not to steal anything, you don't want to get the Goblins of Gringotts angry." Hagrid said, standing in front of a huge white building that said, 'Gringotts'. The Jounins' raised an eyebrow at the threat underneath, while some of the younger ones, *****cough*****Naruto*cough* grimaced and followed hurridly after Hagrid. Everyone else shook their heads and followed after them.

After Gringotts

"I want to go on that ride again!! IT was awesome!!" Naruto screamed, fist pumping in the air. Hagrid, a bit green in the face, quickly shook his head, along with most of the other chunins. The Jounins just chuckled, while Sakura, annoyed with Naruto's jumping and wacked him over the head which caused another chain of events. Naruto's head shot forward and he stumbled back, a goose egg on his head, he grabbed his head in pain and got a kicked puppy look on his face. Everyone laughed or chuckled at him, shaking their heads.

Hagrid then shook his head, and told them that they had to keep going. The ninjas nodded, and they went on.

After having gotten the books, trunks, and supplies, they arrived at 'Madam Malkin's Robes for all Occasions'. They met with an old witch that got them situated in a line. Naruto was first.

As the women started tailoring him, he saw what he would have to wear and immediately started to yell. "What the?! No way am I wearing a dress, nuh-uh, no way!" Naruto yelled, while holding up his arms in an x-motion. He tried to get off the stage that they had set up there, but Rachel grabbed him quickly, being the one who was closest to him in line, she was next.

"Naruto, you have to, just go along with it, or I swear I will make you wear it everyday, every hour." Rachel said with a threatening look in her eyes, glaring up at Naruto. Naruto gulped and quickly nodded, not wanting to wear the 'dress' more then he had to.

Seeing that the argument was over, the tailors got back to business and started working faster then before, not wanting another argument to happen.

After about 45 minutes everyone was done, and ready to go onto the next shop. Hagrid led them to 'Ollivander's' wand shop, where he left them.

About an hour later everyone got their wands and paid, then left the shop. They met up with Hagrid outside of the shop and he took them to Magical Menagerie, a magical creature shop, that had all different types of animals.

The big group went into the cramped little shop and started to look around. Because they already had a pet or they did not want a pet, Temari, Kankuro, Shino, Kiba, Shikamaru, Chouji, Kakashi, Kurenai, Asuma, Gai, Neji, and Sasuke stayed outside the shop.

Inside the shop, Naruto, Hinata, Tenten. Ino, Sakura, Gaara, and Rachel were looking around at all the pets. Naruto, excited was zipping around the store, looking at the pets with wide, excited blue eyes. Gaara sighed and followed after the overly excited teen. Rachel smiled and shook her head at Naruto's antics, she then started to look around with the other girls.

----------------------------------------------Naruto/Gaara's side------------------------------------------------------

"oo, oo.... Gaara look at this!" Naruto shouted looking at a small raccoon. The raccoon was about 10 inches long, and was a little chubby, and it also, strangely enough had a few blue vein-like lines on it's body. Gaara blinked at it, looking at the blue lines that reminded him of Shukaku. "You should get it Gaara! It's cute!" Naruto exclaimed. (A.N.- pic of raccoon ., just imagine faint blue vein-like lines on parts of its body.)

Gaara deadpanned, only Naruto could call something that reminds people of a big, fat and insane raccoon demon, 'cute'. Gaara sighed and looked at the raccoon again. The little raccoon stared up at him, with it's head cocked to the right. Gaara then looked at Naruto ...he was looking at him with puppy dog eyes. Gaara sighed and nodded. Naruto grinned in response, and started to again look around at all the animals, with Gaara following behind him, carrying the medium sized cage that held the small raccoon carefully.

Naruto stopped at another medium sized cage, staring inside in shock. Gaara, wondering what could possibly be wrong, looked in as well. There in the cage was a small red fox kit, but instead of having one tail, it had nine. Gaara and Naruto looked at each other, then looked back down at the little fox. After a few seconds of thinking, Naruto suddenly grinned, making Gaara sigh. 'He's going to get the fox isn't he? Knowing him, he'll train it to help him with pranks, either that or the fox will outsmart him, and end up making Naruto's life a living nut house...' Gaara stopped here, thinking. 'The latter event is more likely, isn't it?'

"Gaara! Can I get it, huh, huh??!!" Naruto asked bouncing slightly on his feet. Gaara sighed and gave up on trying to stop Naruto from getting the Kyuubi clone. Gaara nodded. "YATTA!!" Naruto shouted, as he excitedly grabbed the cage and started to fast walk to the payment counter. Gaara shook his head, and started after him, looking at his small raccoon.

---------------------------------------------------Girls' Side-------------------------------------------------------------

"Awww...look at all the cute animals in here!" Sakura exclaimed looking around the store. Although the girls were in the shop, they were just looking around, they didn't want an animals, they just liked to look at them.

"Wait, Rachel-sensei, why are you in here? Don't you have enough pets already?! You have 3 puppy's, and a grown dog already! And they are so hyper!" Ino exclaimed, looking at Rachel.

Rachel smiled sheepishly, "They're just too cute!", she said. The other girls shook their heads at their obsessive teacher. Rachel then turned to avoid the girls and looked around the store. She stopped suddenly at two cages next to each other. She suddenly got sparkles in her eyes, and bent her knees to look inside the cages at eye height.

Inside were two wolf pups. The one on the left was a black wolf, with a little spot of white on its chest. The one on the right was a very light brown orange color, with a white belly. The black pup was sleeping on it's back, pawing the air as it slept. Seeing this, Rachel smiled, contently and giggled in amusement at the little one. The other pup was as near to Rachel as it could be in the cage, nose pressed slightly against the bars as it sniffed the hand Rachel held out. The wolf pup seemed to be happy with what it had learned about Rachel, that it licked her hand. Rachel smiled at the pup, and stroked it's head with two fingers through the bars. (pics-- , and .)

Rachel nodded determinately, she was going to get these two wolf pups no matter what. Rachel noticed that the girls were now at the counter with Gaara and Naruto who seemed to be purchasing pets, and took the two cages with her to the counter.

"Rachel-sensei, are you kidding me? You're getting two pets?!" Sakura exclaimed exasperatedly. Rachel nodded, grinning. Hinata giggled, and Tenten, Ino, and Sakura just sighed.

Rachel then noticed what animals Naruto and Gaara had. She blinked, shocked, but then smiled and chuckled in her head. 'Those two, picking the animals that remind them of what is inside them, even though they have caused them so much grief. They are very connected to their two demons, aren't they?'

They all paid for the animals and left the shop, Rachel having already discarded the two cages, as she did not like the inhumane feel to them. She was now holding the still sleeping pup in her arms, as the other pup somehow flopped onto her head, limbs hanging off the edges, and head resting against head.

OK!!

Now, please any readers who finished up to this point, and liked my story. Tell me what you want the pairings to be. Only definite pairing is Asuma/Kurenai.

Kaka/Rach-

Sirius/Rach-

Kaka-

Naru-

Neji-

Sasuke-

Hinata-

Sakura-

Tenten-

Lee-

etc.

PLZ REVIEW!!!!!!!!


End file.
